A second chance
by AnnaAmieJames
Summary: They regret how their lives developed. They wish they did what they wanted to do. Life gave them a second chance at love. R & R


Her life was good. She lived a relatively normal life with her two best friends Hitomi and Leifang. She had friends, she had a job as a martial arts instructor, she was in good terms with her clan, but her life was missing something. Love. In her life she loved precisely one man. Her childhood friend, her teenage crush and her only love. Her protector. She hadn't seen him for such a long time, months, years maybe. She was sure he found his happiness somewhere, she was sure he had another woman he called his own, one he held in his arms, one he protected like he once protected her. She missed him more than anything but she never asked Hayate where he was, how he was doing and what he was doing. No matter how much she wanted to know where he was and if he was happy, she never asked. She kept telling her heart to forget him, she kept saying goodbye, but her efforts were useless. She couldn't do it. She couldn't forget those emerald eyes. She couldn't forget that long brown hair. She couldn't forget all those years of her life she spent with him. She just couldn't forget him. He was everywhere. Everything seemed to somehow remind her of him and it hurt. It hurt her every time she thought of him because she instantly thought of how she never told him to stay, of how she never told him how she felt about him. The pain just never left. Neither did the hope of sometime seeing him again.

His life was good too. He lived on his own, running the shop and training, occasionally going on a mission. He thought he lived a nice life, a normal one, but his heart spoke differently. His heart needed her. It needed its special girl. Girls threw themselves on him but he never cared about them for she was all that mattered. She never knew how he felt, he hid himself behind his mask and played the role of her protector. She was always so close to him, close enough to reach yet just out of his grasp. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, she surely wasn't single anymore. The girl he watched growing up, who from that little girl that always kept following him and Hayate around grew up to be the most gorgeous woman in the world. She maybe even had a little girl running around. The mini-Kasumi. He always imagined he would be the proud father, he wanted to have a family with her. He kept telling himself not to think about that, how he would just be broken. He wanted to forget her, he wanted to move on with his life, but he couldn't. Her hazel eyes wouldn't let him, her copper brown hair, her pink lips, her rosy cheeks just wouldn't leave him alone. Everywhere he looked he saw her. Everything reminded him of how he never confessed. How much of a coward he was. So when life gave him a second chance he embraced it.

He was walking through the dark streets of Tokyo when suddenly a man in rush pushed him on a woman standing by. He turned to apologise but found himself staring at those big hazel eyes. The eyes of his beloved. Eyes of the woman that ruled his heart. Small talk began, first about how she's been, then what she was doing and where she was living. She started the topic of relationships and he felt his body relax as soon as she said how she was single. His heartbeat suddenly picked up, he suddenly wasn't responsible for his actions. He took her hand and pulled her closer, unable to control himself he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

No man had ever kissed her like this, then again no man was like him. His lips soon became an addiction and she couldn't pull herself together anymore. Her petite arms found their way around his neck, her fingers twirling his now shoulder-length locks. His arms embraced her waist, making her shiver. Nothing in the world compared to this kiss. It was something she wanted for so long, she wanted to be his, she wanted him. They broke away from the kiss and it felt so wrong. She wanted to kiss him forever, in this short period of time he became her addiction.

When she pulled him in for another kiss he was for one surprised. Their lips moved in sync and he never wanted it to stop. Her sweet lips were like nothing he ever tasted before. He never felt like he did in that moment. He wanted her. So he broke away from the kiss, took her hand and led her to his apartment. He laid her down on his bed and claimed her as his own.

That morning was the best morning of her life. She heard his heartbeat as her eyes opened. Her head rested on his muscular chest, her arm around his waist. His arms were wrapped protectively around her naked body, his fingers playing with her hair. He was awake and she wanted to let him know she was to. She turned her head slightly and pressed a light kiss on his chest. He smiled as he hugged her and turned her around so that she was now hovering over him. Her laugh echoed through the room and she slowly started kissing him. First his chest, then his collar-bone, his neck, his chin before he pulled her in a passionate kiss. She was so addicted to him.

Breaking the kiss he gently placed a strand of her hair behind her ear, kissing it in process. Then he spoke the three words he blamed himself for not saying before.

„I love you." she smiled and replied

„I love you too, Hayabusa. Always have, always will." his lips found hers once more and satisfied her addiction.

„Forever, Kasumi, forever." She smiled at her man and laid her head back on his chest.

2 YEARS LATER

It was a dream come true. Exactly how he imagined it. She was his and he was hers. And then there were the kids. A boy and a girl. Twins. Ayako was just like Kasumi, her little copy, not just by looks but by her personality too. She was following Koji and his best friend Taka everywhere they went. Koji on the other hand was just like him, reserved and loyal. It was his family. One he imagined. He really was a proud father. He felt her petite arms wrapping around his body, smiling he put his hand over hers and twirled her around. He pulled her into a hug and she put her head on his chest. This was their happy ever after.


End file.
